Recent trends in the merchandising of consumer goods have indicated the need for dispensing devices capable of dispensing cleaning and waxing products, cosmetics and toiletries and food stuffs. Many of these consumer products adapt themselves to application in the form of a foam through a convenient hand dispensing device. Such dispensing devices must be economical to manufacture and efficient in operation to provide an advantage to the consumer over previous packaging techniques. The advent of self-contained pressurized dispensing devices has reduced the time required to produce foam but has introduced the requirement for a container strong enough to withstand the rather high internal pressures, thereby adding substantially to the manufacturing costs of such dispensing devices. In addition, such pressurized dispensing devices have the disadvantage that the gas used in effecting the formation of foam and discharge thereof does not replenish itself, thus limiting the useful life of the dispensing device.
As a result of the problems associated with pressurized dispensing devices, several types of foaming devices using flexible or plastic containers, relying on manual pressure, were developed. Unfortunately most, if not all of the more efficient devices, would work in only one position, generally upright. Consequently, there is a great need for a foaming device which can be used in any position and which is operated or pressurized manually.